1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a window blind and, more specifically, to a window blind having multiple driving modes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional window blinds include two types, one with the cord members exposed to the outside, the other with the cord members arranged in a hidden status. A window blind with exposed cord members is not safe in use because the exposed cord members are accessible to children, and an accident may happen when a child playing with the cord members for fun. Therefore, window blinds with exposed cord members are not popularly acceptable at the present time.
Various window blinds with hidden cord members have been disclosed, and have appeared on the market. These window blinds with hidden cord members include manually operated type window blinds and motor-driven type window blinds. A manually operated type window blind uses the tension force of a spring member or positioning cord member to support the bottom rail in position. The use of spring means or positioning cord member cannot eliminate the problem of elastic fatigue. When the problem of elastic fatigue occurred, the spring means or positioning cord member can no longer support the bottom rail accurately in position. Netherlands Patent No. 9000285 and France Patent No. 2692002 teach the use of an elongated handle to drive a linking mechanism at the outside of the headrail and to further change the shading status of the blind body. However, because the linking mechanism is located on the outside of the headrail at an overhead location, the handle must have a certain length. It is not easy to connect the handle to the linking mechanism (because the end of the handle held by the user is the fulcrum, the positioning of the other end of the handle becomes unstable when the fulcrum vibrated with the user's hand. Further, when driving the handle to turn the linking mechanism after connection of the handle to the linking mechanism, the handle may slip from the linking mechanism due to uneven application of force to the handle. In general, the control of the prior art window blinds is not convenient.